Ratso Catso
Ratso Catso is a neighbourhood cat who appears to be Wowser's rival/sometimes Wowser's friend. He is an annoying black & white cat who often sabotages the Professor's inventions. Friends Caillou, Dora the Explorer, Plankton, Syndrome, Moe and Joe, Mojo Jojo, Drake, Ratigan, Dark Bowser, Angelica Pickles, Ivan, Gage Hinstala, Nelson and the bullies, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Peppa Pig UTTP, Fundir Broe UTTP, Danger Mouse and Penfold, New Hyde Grandpa, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, The Dazzlings, Fred, Jeffy, Dimitri, Ludo, Tobias James UTTP, Alejandro, Scootatoo Dash, Chick Hicks, Warren Cook, etc. Enemies Star Butterfly, Kooky Von Koopa, King Koopa, The Kooplings, Wowser, Woody Woodpecker, Fievel Mousekewitz, Abigail, Timmy Brisby, Jimmy McBride, Mrs. Brisby, Justin, Anastasia, Basil, Olivia, Balto, Freedom League Guards, Sarah West, Alex Kimble, Yankiedude, etc. Likes Everything made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, TBS, TNT, HBO, DC Comics, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Max Fleischer, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, THQ, and Midway Games, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu, & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Cats Don't Dance, Osmosis Jones, Happy Feet, Beverages made by Pepsi Company, Harry Potter film saga, The Hobbit (film saga), YouTube, bad users, The LEGO Movie, The Avengers, Dora the Explorer, Care Bears, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, getting ungrounded, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, TUFF Puppy, The Fairly Odd Parents, The Penguins of Madagascar, Sanjay and Craig, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, Transformers movies and tv shows, Transformers: Rescue Bots, The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Wander Over Yonder, Babar, Rolie Polie Olie, Inspector Gadget (that has Nelvana and FremantleMedia on it), Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Daler Mehndi, Maroon 5, Flo Rida, One Direction, Meghan Trainor, etc. Dislikes Disney shows and films, Beverages made by Coca-Cola, Nintendo, Sega, Fruits, Vegetables, Rice cereals, getting grounded, Mattel, Disney Junior, Disney Channel, Disney XD, The Pink Panther, Mickey Mouse, Tom Sawyer, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers Down Under, The Pebble and the Penguin, Zootopia, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, MGM Cartoons, The Fox and Crow, Barbie, Caillou, Sonic SATAM, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, The Secret of NIMH, Once Upon A Forest, Anastasia, Adventures of Super Mario Bros.3, Recess, Teacher's Pet, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, PB&J Otter, Despicable Me, Free Birds, The Book of Life, The Nut Job, Paddington, Stanley, JoJo's Circus, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, An American Tail, James Bond Jr., Barney, Teletubbies, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Viz Media, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, DHX Media, France Televisions, PBS Kids, good users, Billy Joel, Elton John, Manfred Man's Earth Band, Abba, etc.Category:Warner Bros. FansCategory:Paramount FansCategory:Nickelodeon FansCategory:Cartoon Network FansCategory:Marvel FansCategory:Adult Swim FansCategory:DC Comic FansCategory:FUNimation FansCategory:Comedy Central FanCategory:Video Brinquedo FansCategory:Blue Sky FanCategory:Dreamworks FansCategory:Pixar FanCategory:Star Wars fansCategory:Nelvana fansCategory:FremantleMedia fansCategory:Skylanders FansCategory:Rayman FansCategory:Minecraft FansCategory:My little pony fansCategory:Transformers fansCategory:Beavis and Butt-Head fansCategory:Family Guy FanCategory:American Dad fansCategory:The Simpsons FanCategory:South Park FanCategory:Dora fansCategory:Steven Universe FansCategory:Adventure Time FansCategory:TAWOG FansCategory:Hasbro fansCategory:Dexter FansCategory:Futurama FanCategory:Bob's Burgers FanCategory:CatsCategory:TroublemakersCategory:Bad CharactersCategory:Big Time TroublemakersCategory:Baby Show HatersCategory:Barney HatersCategory:Big JerksCategory:JerksCategory:Halo FanCategory:Battlefield Earth FansCategory:Call of Duty FansCategory:WWE fansCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Max Fleischer fansCategory:Michael Bay FanCategory:FNAFCategory:Ed edd n eddy FansCategory:People who love CourageCategory:Spiderman FanCategory:Batman FanCategory:Superman FanCategory:Iron Man FanCategory:X-men FanCategory:Thor FanCategory:Captain America Fan Category:Grand Chase Fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Rugrats Fans Category:ATHF Fan Category:Superjail Fan Category:China IL Fan Category:The Venture Bros Fan Category:Nick Jr fans Category:Gi Joe Fan Category:TNT Fan Category:Agent of Shield Fan Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Category:PPG Fans Category:Wander Over Yonder Fans Category:Avengers Fan Category:Black and White characters Category:Chuck E. Cheese lovers Category:Team Umizoomi